Caribbean Curse Gallery
For ALL those times when there's nothing else to say but OMG! Got something funny, silly, incredible, etc. This is the place to post it, our official GALLERY! OMG - Sarah Leveling O.O.jpg|OMG, the OMG Moment to end ALL OMG Moments... Sarah Leveling! O.O Scoundrel 01.jpg|Scoundrel of the Seas, Somehow attracted 2 Warships... Not a problem, SINK THEM ALL! screenshot_2012-02-19_18-34-16.jpg|skull and bones is severly glithed in low graphics mode... Feats of Strength - Second Place 02.jpg|2012 Feats of Strength... 1st : Country Boy 2nd : Cursed Charlie 3rd : Jack Gleaming Feats of Strength - Second Place 01.jpg|2012 Feats of Strength... Games Master James Howe at the finish line. screenshot_2012-05-18_21-09-20.jpg|a picture of sarah Jrs brig using sea chest view glitch Leaderboard02.jpg|Look where our Guild Master made it to on the Official Leaderboards. O_O Leaderboard03.jpg|As a Guild we're FINALLY starting to make our mark on the Caribbean,,, Lucky Loot Laura - MASTERING.jpg|Lucky Loot Laura reaching MASTER level while catching a fish... ROFL Kriss and Gary - dancing a jig.jpg|Gary Cursebreaker shares a Dance with Guild Master Kriss. LOL Screenshot 2012-07-10 09-10-24.jpg|Long-Toe Joe hacking an Ancient Fly Trap to Master Sword. Screenshot 2012-07-11 06-55-22.jpg|Black Jack... As percieved by Long-Toe Joe. Screenshot 2012-07-17 00-50-18.jpg|Long-Toe Joe hauling in some pretty EPIC Loot... No Edge of the World required. Devil Root Shenanigans 02.jpg|Some Shenanigans with Devil Root. Devil Root Shenanigans 01.jpg|More Shenanigans with Devil Root. Caribbean Curse - Assisting Gary Cursebreaker (Raven's Cove Quest).jpg|Caribbean Curse ; Guild members who assisted Gary Cursebreaker with completing the Raven's Cove Story Quest. EPIC Loot Plundering 01.jpg|Some fairly EPIC loot Plundered at Sea. Aboard the QAR 01.jpg|Caribbean Curse serve La Schafe some Voodoo aboard the QAR. Long-Toe Joe with Lady and Lucky 02.jpg|Long-Toe Joe shares the fine company of Lady Corrina and Lucky Loot Laura. Loot Plundering (Undead Ships).jpg|Lady Corrina and Lucky Loot Laura cashing in their Loot from Plundering (Undead Ships). Long-Toe Joe with Lady and Lucky 01.jpg|Long-Toe Joe shares the fine company of Lady Corrina and Lucky Loot Laura. Lady Corrina (Ghost Form).jpg|Lady Corrina tests out Ghost Form ; At General Darkheart. Lady Corrina - Sailing Shenanigans 01.jpg|Sailing Shenanigans with Lady Corrina, a Ghostly Jig be just what the Doc. ordered! Lady Corrina - Sailing Shenanigans 02.jpg|Lady Corrina checking out her nails... While in Ghost Form at Sea. Lady Corrina - Sailing Shenanigans 03.jpg|Lady Corrina executes a Ghostly Celebration while Sailing. EPIC Loot Plundering 02.jpg|A rather fine Plunder Haul I must admit... XD EPIC Loot Plundering 03.jpg|Another fine Plunder Haul. Long-Toe Joe - Masters Potions.jpg|Long-Toe Joe puts an end to his Potions Training... MASTERED! XD Long-Toe Joe - Masters Shooting.jpg|Long-Toe Joe Mastering Shooting. Long-Toe Joe - Masters Dagger.jpg|Long-Toe Joe adds Dagger to his list of MASTERED skills. Mel O'Drama - Masters Shooting.jpg|Mel O'Drama Masters Shooting. Mel O'Drama - Masters Doll.jpg|Mel O'Drama Masters Voodoo Doll. Mel O'Drama - Masters Dagger.jpg|Mel O'Drama Masters Dagger. Demasted Brig.jpg|Sarah Jr's brig dismastered! (Cant remember how LOL) Revenant Underside.jpg|The underside of a revenant, NOT something you see everyday O_o Destroyed Phantom.jpg|A totally annilliated phantom, this was done by a hyjacked MR not under sarah control. Calm and Play.png|Keep calm and play POTCO sign by Sarah D. Screenshot 2012-07-11 06-28-24.jpg|First cast after reaching Fishing Level 20... Who should Long Toe Joe find? None other than Speedy Lou! Screenshot 2012-07-11 12-08-50.jpg|Long Toe Joe adds Glittering Girl to his Legendary Fish collection. Screenshot 2012-07-11 12-22-46.jpg|Yup... On the cast right after catching Glittering Girl, Fog Bell decides to take a bite at Long Toe Joe... After a 5 minute struggle, Fog Bell is one scale smaller... Long-Toe Joe - Cursed Blade Choice.jpg|Having successfully defeated El Patron... THE CHOICE! Long-Toe Joe - Selects Bitter End.jpg|Long-Toe Joe decides to put his grubby mitts on the Cursed Bitter End. Long-Toe Joe - Taking Control 01.jpg|So Joe's battle for Control of this Cursed Blade begins. Long-Toe Joe - Taking Control 02.jpg|Almost in FULL Control, what is this Evil? Category:Ships Category:Pirates Category:Loot